


Five Finger Discount Eggnog

by VampAmber



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Big Brother Dean, Brothers, Christmas, Eggnog, Fluff, Gen, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kid Fic, One Shot, Pointless, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Older Brothers, Sad Sam Winchester, Shoplifting, Short & Sweet, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampAmber/pseuds/VampAmber
Summary: Stuck alone again in a motel room on Christmas eve, 11 year old Dean notices his little brother feels a bit down. And, as any good big brother would do, he decides to cheer the kid up by getting him some eggnog. Too bad Dean grabbed the wrong kind. Oops.





	Five Finger Discount Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a lovely challenge from the AO3 group on Facebook. The December challenge was to take a prompt from one of the lists, and to write two fics for it: one gen, and one ship. As you may have guessed, this is my gen one. Keep an eye out for the ship one soon, because I already have an idea for it. ^_^
> 
> Oh yeah, and the prompt I picked was **spiked eggnog**. I couldn't help myself.
> 
> And last but not least, I can apparently write again. Even if it's just temporary, YAAAAAAAYS!!!!!!!!!!!

Dean sighed as he glanced at the clock on the motel wall for what felt like the billionth time in the last few hours. If his dad wasn't back by now, there wasn't much of a chance he'd be back tomorrow for Christmas. One look at the glum expression on his seven year old brother's face as he watched late night television on the crappy set the motel provided told Dean that Sammy knew it, too.

It wasn't like this was the first time John had left them in a motel room while he went off on a hunt. Hell, this wasn't even the first time he'd done it during Christmas. But for some reason, it seemed to be hitting Sammy worse than usual. Time to be a proper big brother.

“Whatcha watching, Sammy?” Dean asked, hoping this could somehow lead to cheering up his little brother.

“Stuff,” Sam muttered in response. Dean winced at how dejected he sounded.

“Everything okay?” Dean decided to just go for the direct approach.

The tortured sigh Sam let out provided the answer better than any words could.

“Is it cuz Dad's not here?” Dean hated nothing more than seeing his little brother like this, and he promised himself that he'd do anything to make the kid smile again.

Sam look conflicted for a few moments, as if he wasn't sure how to respond, or even if he should. Then he slumped a little further in on himself and choked out, “We're not gonna have a Christmas this year,” before starting to cry.

Dean immediately pulled him into a hug, and started whispering reassurances like adults always seemed to do. “Of course we're having Christmas, Sammy,” Dean told the quivering mess in his arms. “I'm here, even if Dad isn't. Plus, Santa'll show up after we go to bed and leave you an awesome present,” he promised, his mind picturing the set of Hot Wheels he'd managed to buy with spare change he'd been searching for since September, all wrapped up in newspaper and hidden in his duffel bag under his underwear.

“No he won't,” Sam wailed.

“Of course he will,” Dean said in what he hoped was a soothing voice. “He's visited us in motel rooms before.”

“No he didn't, cuz he doesn't exist,” Sam moaned through snot bubbles and heartbreaking sobs.

_Shit_ , Dean thought. He'd been hoping that Sam would keep believing in the jolly fat guy for a few more years, since it was one of the few bits of guaranteed happiness the kid got.

“I'm sorry,” Dean said softly, when he couldn't think of anything else to say. “Can I do anything to make you feel better?”

Sam let out a few more sniffles and wiped his nose and face on the sleeve of his shirt. “‘Member that stuff Ellen gave us last year? The creamy stuff with eggs?”

“You mean eggnog?” Dean asked. Eggnog he could certainly do.

“Yeah, that stuff,” Sam said, smiling at the memory of how good it had tasted. “Can we afford some of that?” Sam gave his older brother the puppy dog eyes so that he had no choice but to agree to the demands set forth.

“Of course,” Dean lied. They barely had enough left to eat tomorrow, and the eggnog in the coolers at the store was always expensive. But if that was what his Sammy wanted, Dean was going to get it.

After putting on his boots and coat, and making sure Sam knew all the dos and don'ts for being alone in the motel room, Dean set off to the convenience store he'd seen down the street. This late on Christmas eve, it was the only place open for miles, but thankfully it was only a short walk away. “Thank god it's not a white Christmas, “ Dean mumbled to himself as he passed piles of half melted black slush on the sides of the otherwise clear sidewalk.

The bell on the door jingled as Dean walked in, the only vaguely holiday-ish thing in the store. He heaved an internal sigh of relief when he saw the person at the counter turned backwards, reading a book and not paying him any attention. Even better, he could tell there were no security cameras in place. Dean was well versed enough in shoplifting to know ways around both of those things, but he was happy that for once, it was gonna be like taking candy from a baby.

Smiling at his good luck, Dean made his way to the wall of coolers at the back of the store. Even with the easy pickings, Dean still checked again to make certain he wouldn't be caught. When he knew for a fact that the coast was clear, he silently opened the door and pulled out a big, glass bottle that said “EGGNOG” in some fancy red script. Dean checked one last time before shoving the bottle under his jacket. When he walked back up to the front, the cashier looked like he hadn't even noticed him. When Dean heard a light snore, he had to hold in a chuckle at how easy it was. 

Once he was out of the store, he walked as quickly as he could without looking suspicious, just in case. He was laughing by the time he reached the room. He gave the secret knock so Sam would know it was him, then held up the bottle in triumph when his brother opened the door. “Sweet treats, just in time for Christmas,” Dean announced, since it was only a few minutes until midnight.

“You found some,” Sam cried out, looking much happier already. “Thanks, Dean.”

“No problem,” Dean replied, trying to hide his blush. “Besides, after you mentioned it, it made me want some too,” he deflected.

“I'll get the cups,” Sam announced as he grabbed two of the Styrofoam cups next to the coffee maker. “This is gonna taste so good.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, happy now that Sam wasn't feeling depressed. He opened the bottle and filled up both cups almost to overflowing. “Cheers,” he said, trying to sound like the people on TV.

Sam giggled. “Cheers,” he said back, and they both carefully touched glasses, so as not to spill any of the precious treat. Then they both took a big gulp.

Sam spit his eggnog out, while Dean swallowed with a disgusted expression on his face.

“Ewww, gross,” Sam complained as he dumped what was left in his cup down the sink. He grabbed some napkins to clean up after himself, saying “eww” every few seconds.

“I don't remember it being anywhere near this disgusting,” Dean said, grabbing the bottle. “Did it expire or something?” Dean saw that it wasn't even close to the best by date, then he noticed the rest of the label.

_Holiday Cheer Eggnog_ it said, with smaller print underneath. _With Rum, 37.5℅ Alcohol, 75 Proof._

Well, that explained it. “This stuff has rum in it,” Dean said as he made a face. “No wonder it was gross.”

“Eww, why would anyone drink anything that tastes that bad? I am never drinking alcohol when I get older,” Sam said, making similar a similar face.

Dean glanced up at the clock once again, and saw that it was now past midnight. “Well, merry Christmas anyway,” he said, starting to laugh.

Sam joined in the laughter. “Merry Christmas, Dean. Even if you did make me drink that stuff.” He stuck out his tongue.

“Hey, I drank it too,” Dean said in defense.

“So gross,” Sam said.

“Definitely,” Dean agreed.

They dumped the rest of the alcoholic eggnog down the sink, then threw the bottle away in the trash can outside so that John wouldn't see it when he got back. The next morning, Dean gave Sam the cars, and was surprised when Sam gave him a present in return. It was just a knock-off G.I. Joe, but Dean gushed over it anyway. Then again, Sam could've given him a rock and he'd have acted the same way. They spent the rest of the day watching Christmas movies on the TV, and Dean thought it was one of the best Christmases ever. Even if it did start out with gross eggnog.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you guys. Have I mentioned that lately? Cuz it's true. Everybody who reads, and comments, and leaves me kudos are seriously the best ever. Even when depression is making me feel like total crap, you guys can still cheer me up. Just wanted you all to know that. <3


End file.
